This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
A locomotive may include a locomotive control unit configured to control one or more aspects of the locomotive, including starting, stopping, speed, braking, switching, etc. Operators may use an operator control unit to control the locomotive. The operator control unit may send commands, instructions, etc. to the locomotive control unit via a wireless interface to control the locomotive. In some configurations, the locomotive control unit may send messages back to the operator control unit to be displayed on a display of the operator control unit. Status messages may be transmitted from the locomotive control unit to an operator over a voice radio channel.
Corresponding reference numerals indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views of the drawings.